Batgirl (Ninjago movies)
Batgirl (real name Barbara Gordon) is the main tritagonist and the damsel in distress of the two Ninjago movies. Quotes *I am so over this damsel-in-distress nonsense. *Some plan. That ghost pawed me for an hour and a half. History Ninjago Batgirl was captured, bound, and gagged by the Lunar Ghost. She was saved by Nya's plan and gets tired of the "damsel in distress nonsense." Then she, Nya, and Wonder Woman decided to quit and go their separate ways. Then she received a letter from Master Org, inviting her to Spooky Island. She is enraged to find that Nya and Wonder Woman are also going. She vowed to "transform her body into a dangerous weapon". She entered the plan to Spooky Island. When she arrived on Spooky Island, she encountered the Voodoo Maestro, who tricked her into going to the Spooky Island castle. Then she, Mac, and Skylor entered the castle. She split herself from the team to search for more clues. Batgirl was trapped in a ride, but escaped. Then she finds the Daemon Ritus and takes it as she escapes. Then she arrives at the hotel, but when the demons attacked and took Wonder Woman and Nya, Batgirl forms a plan to defeat the demons and save Wonder Woman and Nya. But the next morning, Batgirl was captured. She was strapped to the altar and her soul was removed from her body. Then a demon takes possession of her and turns her into a zombie. Batgirl stubbornly asked Mac to put her down so she can escape by herself after he freed Nya and Wonder Woman, but he objected. Then her protoplasm flew in the air and into Wonder Woman's body. They found Mac in the woods and find out that Batgirl's protoplasm is in Wonder Woman's body and Wonder Woman's protoplasm is in Batgirl's body. The Daemon Ritus put their souls back in each other's proper place. Then they learn that Master Org is the person who needs Skylor for his dark ceremony. Batgirl became part of Nya's plan to defeat him. Then she confronted Thorn and was grabbed by Thorn, but she threw him down. Then she broke the ceiling and destroyed the demons. Batgirl and Nya formed a sisterly relationship with each other. Then she apologized to Mac for being so careless and he forgave her. Then they sent Master Org to prison. Then they vowed to stay a team. Ninjago 2: Oni Unleashed Batgirl and her friends arrived at the Ninjago Oni Museum. She presented the Black Oni Knight and told Mac and Skylor that image is everything. But she saw the Flying Oni escape, then fell down. Batgirl followed Nya's plan, but it backfired. Then she faced the press with Mac and went back to HQ with the others, feeling remorse about their backfired plan. She look shocked to see Skylor wearing her go-go boots. Then they arrived at Trakeena's mansion and were trapped after ringing the doorbell, but they escaped. The whole team split up and search for clues. She found dark footprints along with Nya and they, along with Wonder Woman, found a book that belonged to the Omega. They discovered that the book is actually an instruction manual on how to create Oni hybrids. Then she confronted the Black Oni Knight and fought, but her blades broke. Then Nya found his weakness. They return to HQ to solve the Oni Mystery. She realizes that Dark Energon glows like the footprints at Trakeena's mansion. They plan to prove that Trakeena is behind this so that Ninjago would dig them again. They planned to travel to the mining town of old Ninjago, but Raggmunk appeared as Nya hides from him. She asks her what she is doing, as she tells her that he wants to ask her on a date. She said it is okay to be scared. Batgirl claimed that she fought werewolves and ghosts. Nya said that it is the same with dating. Batgirl decides to make Nya a jet setter and sets out with Raggmunk. She appears heartbroken and decided that love stinks. Then they arrive at the silver mining town of old Ninjago. She then asked Mac if she was just a pretty face, which he answered no. Then he got confused and then they confronted Trakeena. They learn that Trakeena was the Omega's enemy. They both hated each other when he stole her Tator Tots and Omega got the lead in March of the Dragons. Nya asked her why they found the Oni book in her library. Trakeena found out that they vandalized her mansion asked which one of them stole her toilet brush as the investors leave. They then hear an explosion and find Lloyd and Skylor. Then they found out that Lloyd and Skylor lied to them. They suddenly find the Oni Hive and find the Oni costumes there. Batgirl, Nya, Mac, and Wonder Woman see a light and follow it. Then they see that the Oni costumes are alive thanks to Lloyd and Skylor. She disconnects the control panel and escapes with the others. Then they arrive at the old High School clubhouse. Fortunately, they came up with a plan to destroy all the Oni in Ninjago City and begin rewiring the control panel. Then they hear Captain Soto's Oni. They escaped as the Flying Oni chased them. They arrived at the mining town as Mac stays to confront the Black Knight Oni. Batgirl faces the 10,000 Volt Oni and Nya distracts the Skeleton Oni while Lloyd and Skylor head in to confront Oni Niner Miner. They defeat the Oni monsters as Lloyd and Skylor faced the Cotton Candy Oni. Then they face the Omega and his Oni in one last battle. They succeed in destroying the Oni and capturing the Omega. Then, they celebrated their victory at the Faux Ghost. Gallery Maxresdefault_(6).jpg|Batgirl standing. Maxresdefault_(8).jpg|Batgirl heroic. 20181028215541_1_e9PwxFxL3SXHNEaxXtlq.jpg|Batgirl cold-hearted after being possessed by a demon and turned into a zombie. Maxresdefault_(9).jpg|Batgirl a hero. LEGO-DC-Super-Villains-Walkthrough-Level-2-9.png|Batgirl battle-ready. Maxresdefault_(10).jpg|Batgirl pose. Maxresdefault_(11).jpg|Batgirl hero pose. Maxresdefault_(12)~2.jpg|Batgirl scared on about to have her soul taken out. Sddefault~3.jpg|Batgirl preparing to attack. Maxresdefault_(11)~2.jpg|Batgirl standing. Sddefault.jpg|Batgirl posing. Maxresdefault_(11)~3.jpg|Batgirl fighting. BatgirlDCSuperVillains.png|Batgirl sitting. Maxresdefault_(11)~4.jpg|Batgirl standing in woods. Maxresdefault_(11)~5.jpg|Batgirl confronting Jestro. Maxresdefault_(12)~3.jpg|Batgirl facing Omega. Batgirl_(LEGO_DC_Super_Villains).jpg|Batgirl meeting Carter Metal Trivia *Batgirl plays the role of Daphne Blake from Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. Category:Females Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Demon Victims Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Captured Characters Category:Possessed